The Summer I Met Him
by TweetieLoveMe
Summary: Sharpay is off to Orange county with her boyfriend Andrew, Gabi and Taylor. They've rented a beach house for the summer before college at UCLA. What happens when a cute boy is living there also. Will she beable to stay with Andrew or will she fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just the story ;D

Today was the first day of Summer Break after Highschool. Sharpay woke up with a bright smile and went down stairs to the kitchen. Her brother Ryan was already sitting down at the kitchen table eating a huge Breakfast, he also was reading the lastest issue of Vouge. She didn't get how her brother could be up that early, all ready dressed and everything. Ryan noticed his sister enter the kitchen, "Why good morning my sister."

"YEs it is Ryan. Already checking out this month's fashion?" She eyed the magazine that was right next to his plate.

"Why certainly, Pay. Are you already packed and ready for this afternoon?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." Sharpay mumbled and poured her a cup of coffee. Although she was packed and had everything ready, she didn't want to leave Albecurqe just yet. After living there her whole life, moving was going to be tough. She had the option to stay there for college but UCLA had a way better singing program. Another reason is that her twin wasn't going with her.  
Ryan had got his scholarship for Julliard and was leaving with Kelsi for a summer in Paris. KElsi was his girlfriend of two years and they had been going stronge. Sharpay was mad when her other half told her he would be vacationing with Kelsi before school started, it hurt to know he wanted to spend his summer with his girrlfriend instead of her.

"Ugh, are you still mad at me, Pay? I'm sorry i changed my plans to go to Paris with Kelsi but come on sis, it's PAris! How could i refuse." Ryan cried to his sister.

"No, i know you couldn't, Ry. I just wish we could spend the summer together before we are seperated for nine months during school. Now i probaly won't see you until next summer." Sharpay whined, leaned against the huge, silver fridge.

"That's not true. We're having Christmas together here with Mom and dad. That's just a few months away. Come on, you won't be lonely. You're gonna be with Gabriella, Andrew,  
and Taylor this summer. I probaly won't even cross your mind." Ryan said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get dressed, Gabi will be here in about an hour to pick me up. I shall be down soon." She sighed and put her mug in the sink. Sharpay hurried upstairs and got in the shower. After coming out of her bathroom she put on a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a simple music note on the front. HEr wet curls cascaded down the side of her shoulders and her make up was done simple. She had no desire to dress up since they were gonna be in a car for eight hours driving. When she was all set, she grabbed her huge purple suitcase and went down stairs to the living room. Gabriella was standing there with Andrew, they were talking about there summer to come. "Hey guys."

Andrew saw his girlfriend appear in the room, he smiled and walked over to her. "Yup, let me get your things babe."

"Thanks." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and then took her suitcase outside. Sharpay looked back to Gabi who was spaced out. "Ready, Gabs?"

"Oh yes, i am. I can't wait!" She squealed and walked over to her bestfriend. "I'm just gonna grab a spritzer in the fridge and i'll be right out."

"Kay, bring me a cherry one. See you out there." Sharpay smiled and headed out the door, Andrew was already in the car waiting when she jumped in the passenger side.

Andrew smiled at Sharpay, "We leaving Gabs here or what?"

"No, she's just getting us a spritzer and she'll be out." Sharpay looked out the car window and saw her walking out of the house. Gabriella just looked happy as can be, she didn't have a care in the world. She got in the back seat and sighed as they drove towards the freeway.

"So Pay, why didn't you say bye to Ryan?" She asked, while putting on some of her cherrylicious lip gloss.

Sharpay sighed, "We've already said our goodbyes. And plus i think he was out in the bathroom."

"Oh. I still can't believe he ditched us for Kelly." Gabi said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "It's Kelsi, his girlfriend. Believe me i'm just as mad but what ya going to do. They're practically like a married couple now."

"YEah i know. He's so whipped, not like Andrew." She said, they laughed with her. "Just sayin."

Sharpay looked at her very handsome boyfriend. He was all a girl could ever want: incredibly good looks, money, and a kind heart. When she started to date Andrew in the begining of softmore she was alittle paranoid that he might cheat but its been three years and not once has he cheated. She had nothing to worry about with him. Another good thing about Andrew was that he was christain, her and his family would go to church and have dinner afterward. MArk and Laurie- his parents loved Sharpay like their own daughter, they counted on her being part of the family soon after college. Sharpay was really content with her life at the momment, even though her parents weren't together anymore she felt blessed.

-OOO-

They arrived in Orange County around seven at night. It was a long drive, they both took turns driving amd Sharpay was the last to. She was driving up to their huge beach house for the summer, there wasn't very many of them so it was pretty easy. Sharpay pulled up into the drive way and looked in the back seat, Andrew and Gabi had both fallen asleep on one another. Sharpay just laughed, they knew eachother since kindergarden so they were practically like brother and sister, there was no way for her to feel jealous. And plus Andrew always thought of her as his dumb little sister, nothing more. Sharpay looked back to the steering wheel and grinned in a evil manner, then honked the horn. Both her bestfriend and boyfriend jumped up, their eyes almost bulging out of their eye's. "Not fair, Pay!" THey said in unison.

"Come on lets go check out our new house. " Sharpay smiled and got out of her car. Andrew met her at the beginning of the pathway and grabbed hands. They looked at eachother and smiled before heading inside. Gabriella followed right behind, the excitment building up. When they first walked in they were speechless, it was huge and gorgeous. THere was huge glass windows everywhere, the walls were and creme and blue color. All of the furniture was white, and the kitchen was also big with all the new appliances. "Damn this place is great!"

"I know!" Gabi squealed, and went over to the window. "I can't believe its all ours for the summer, we have a perfect view of the ocean!"

"It's perfect! Come on lets check out the rooms, Pay!" Andrew said.

"Right, we must get the best one!" Sharpay laughed and went up the huge stair case besides her man. THere was about five rooms to pick from, of course Sharpay chose the one with the master bathroom in it. The room had a king-sized bed, with a nightstand and two dressers. Andrew didn't really mind, as long as he was sharing a room with the girl he loved so much.  
"This is definatly the one, can you go get our things and bring them up? I just wana get settled in."

"ANything for you, babe." He smiled and went downstairs.

Sharpay smiled and went to her closet, she was caught by surprise to see another suitcase in there. That didn't make sense, and thats when she heard the shower. It wasn't coming from her room and when it stopped she ran out of the bedroom and to the other bathroom. Sharpay opened the door and thats when she saw a guy with sandy brown hair, wearing only a towel around his waist. It caused her to run into the wall, her head hit a picture fram and she screamed. Her scream was loud, catching the guy her age off guard, he also jumped back a few steps.

"What is it babe?" Andrew came running up the stairs and to her. He stared at her, she was speechless, and thats when the guy came walking out. "Oh, uhh what are you doing in oour house?" He wasn't really frightened but shocked that anyone else was there, there was no car other than their's out front.

"Your house, this is my house! You must have the wronge place buddy." The guy said.

Andrew started to get annoyed with the cocky stranger. "uh no we've rented this for the summer. Do you really live here?"

"Yeah i just said that. Mt parents bought this last year and stay here in the summer." He said, acting alittle nicer.

Sharpay sighed out loud and mumbled, "Greeeat."

Andrew and the guy both turned to Sharpay. The guy didn't realize how beautiful she was, he gave her a millon dollar smile. "Well i guess you guys could stay here, its just me and my buddy Chad. I'm Troy by the way."

"Really that'd be great, but my girlfriend has a couple friends that were planning to stay to. Would that be okay?" ANdrew asked him.

"Yeah, the more the marrier!" He said kindof louder. "What are your names?"

"Andrew." He shook Troy's hand. Then Troy looked to the beautiful blonde who wasn't talking, he almost melt when she smiled. "And I'm Sharpay."

"Its nice to meet you guys. Uhm you don't mind if-" Troy motioned to his body.

THey both nodded, "Course man, thanks for letting us stay."

"No prob." He smiled and disappeared into his bedroom. Troy closed the door and slammed against it, he couldn't believe how stunning his new roomate was. He needed to get to know her, even if she had a boyfriend.

Sharpay and Andrew walked downstairs and her Gabriella scream. They ran out back and were surprised to see a dark skinned guy with an afro, in a huge hot tub with quite a few girls in bikini's. Gabi turned to them, "Why is there a hot tub party going on without me?" Sharpay bursted out laughing.

"Then why don't you join us sweetheart." Chad winked, and the girls giggled.

Gabi growled, "What are they doing in our beach house?"

"Your beach house! Sorry pretty girl but this is mine and Troys beach house!" Chad said standing up in the bubbling water. Then he looked to the house and saw Troy coming out,  
dressed in shorts and a white dress shirt, rolled up at the sleeves. Troy smiled, walking past Sharpay he couldn't help but see her shiver. "Ey, man what are these people doing here?"

"Oh they rented it for the summer i guess. You don't mind them staying here do you?" Troy asked.

Chad was about to say 'hell yes' until he saw another girl appear at the sliding glass door. She was also dark-skinned, he was wearing jeans and a pink blouse. "Uh nope, it's perfectly fine with me."

Sharpay and Gabi saw Taylor at the glass door. "Taylor!" THe girls all squealed and ran to their friend. They all did sordof a group hug and then started talking about the living situation. Taylor seemed cool with it though and walked out back, she blushed when she saw Chad looking at her. "Hi, im Taylor and you guys must be Chad and Troy."

"Yeah, thats us." Chad said loud, he was nervous. Chad Danforth never got ner-vous! ever. Until now.

Taylor smiled, "Nice to meet you guys. HEy Andrew." SHe went over to her close guy friend and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey Taylor." He let her go and gave a smile. "I better go get the rest of our things."

"My things are in my trunk, thanks your too sweet friend." She laughed and went inside with her friends.

Chad and Troy were just standing there quiet. "Damn, they're all hot! Especially that Taylor, she's a fiesty one too. Chad likey." Troy just looked at his oldest friend and laughed.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna hit the store before our party tonight." Troy said and walked back up to the house. When he got inside he spotted Sharpay right away, she was relaxing on the white couch, she looked worn out. "Were having a party tonight, im just gonna head to the store and i'll be back."

"Alright." THey said, not really caring. "Come on girls lets go get ready for this party." Gabriella giggled. Taylor and Sharpay nodded and went up to their rooms, they all went in Gabi and Taylor's room with a bunch of cute outfits. "Okay how about this one?" Gabi came out of the bathroom wearing a black mini dress.

"Definately!" The girls said. Taylor added, "THe dress shows off your gorgeous tanned legs!"

"Kay!" She squealed. "Your next, Tay. Try on that yellow top right there and a pair of white shorts." They waited until a couple minutes later Taylor strutted out, looking great.

"YOu look fabulous! Chad will be eyeing you all night." Sharpay laughed.

"Oh he doesn't like me!" Taylor blushed.

Sharpay laughed, "Are you kidding! He couldn't stop looking at you."

"Like Troy was staring at you?" Taylor lifted an eyebrow.

"Ugh never mind." SHe said and grabbed her clothes before going into the bathroom. She didn't want to finish her conversation with Taylor because she was right. Troy couldn't stop looking at her. Five minutes later she came out wearing a black lacey skirt and a light pink tanktop, her hair was in a quick, messy up do. Her make up was also simple yet sexy, "What do you guys think?"

Taylor and Gabriella were amazed, their friend was so beautiful. "You look amazing, Pay. Andrew's one lucky guy."

Sharpay blushed, "Thanks guys. Come on lets go down back down."

An hour later the beach party was filled up with loud, crazy highschool graduates. THe music was up loud and people were dancing and having a good time. There was also plenty of food and red cups spread out everywhere. Andrew and Sharpay were dancing for awhile like everyone else, then Andrew went to go get drinks. Sharpay then began grinding with her bestfri end, Gabi. THey were laughing and having fun. The party was perfect way to start off the summer, it was great. Sharpay and Gabi were dancing together when they saw Taylor on the couch making out with Chad. Both the girls just started cracking up and dancing naughty. Sharpay was spinning around and the lost her balance, she felt a guys arms wrapp around her. She felt this electricity run down her stomach to her toes, it was never like that when Andrew touched her. Sharpay laughed and looked up to see Troy, she was in Troy's arms. "Sorry!" She yelled over the loud music.

Troy smiled, revealing such great teeth and dimples. "S-okay!" He yelled back. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"I don't know." SHe yelled again.

Troy was now inches from her flawless face, he looked into her brown orbs, they were so breathtaking. He wanted to kiss he at that momment and he was but then she said, "I better go find him. I'll see you around." Then she made her way to the kitchen, she saw Andrew getting their drinks. Sharpay felt bad, Troy was about to kiss her. ANd the terrible thing was she wanted it as much as him. Andrew didn't deserve that, he was to great to dissapoint. "Hey babe, why don't we go upstairs."

Andrew smiled at her presence. "Sure, are you okay?"

"Just tired," SHe said and took his hand. When they started to walk up the stairs she caught Troy's gaze, she smiled hoping he would do the same back but his smile was fake. He looked sad. Sharpay decided to forget and go cuddle with her boyfriend. They'd had sex before but tonight they were both warned out. After undressing they got in the bed and cuddled, sharpay rested her head on his bare chest. She couldn't help but think what Troy was thinking about her. It was obvious that thry had some sortof attraction towards eachother, she didn't know what to do, the whole times she's been with Andrew not once has she liked someone else. Twenty minutes later she had fallen asleep, thinking of the wronge guy-Troy.

It was around nine in the morning, everyone was still asleep when Sharpay had woken up. She slipped out of bed and went down stairs for some coffee, after making a pot she sat down at the table and relaxed. Five minutes later when she'd finished her coffee she put the mug in the sink and decided to check out the rest of the house. She went down this long hallway to the last room on the left. When she walked in something caught her eye right away, it was a huge white piano. Sharpay smiled and walked in the room all the way. She shut the door quietly and went over to the beautiful piano. She sat down on the white bench and rubbed her finger tips lightly over the keys and started playing one of the songs she wrote. After a few notes she began to sing.

Suddenly I, am in front of the lights Everything, I'm feeling Scary and beautiful at the same time And every day I try just to breathe I want to show the whole world The truth inside of me

Suddenly people know my name Suddenly everything has changed Suddenly I feel so alive In the blink of an eye

Meanwhile Troy woke up in his comfy bed, alone. He could probaly have any girl in his bed, anyone except for the one he wants and can't have, Sharpay. Troy sighed and got out of bed. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen, went to the coffee pot and saw a that it was half full and still hot. "Thats weird." He mumbled to himself and poured him a cup. Then he went down the hallway and her his piano. WHo was playing his piano, he thought. Troy opened the door slightly and peeked it, there she was, singing this beautiful song. It had to of been hers coz she was singing with such feeling and her eyes were closed. He knew he should of left her alone but he couldn't, her voice was intoxicating him. Troy wanted to sing with her. He was going to.  
But all he wanted to do now was listen and watch her sing.

My dreams begin to rain Suddenly time, feels like the wind It changes everywhere I go I'm just trying to fit in Now here I stand And I'm still just that girl I'm following my heart In this amazing crazy world

Suddenly people know my name Suddenly everything has changed Suddenly I feel so alive In the blink of an eye Suddenly I am center stage Suddenly I am not afraid Suddenly I believe again In a blink of an eye it's happening now

As my dreams begin to rain I want to say to love me for me What's inside I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you This is my life

Suddenly I am center stage Suddenly I am not afraid Suddenly I believe again In the blink of an eye My dreams begin to reign

Sharpay finished her song and let out a deep breath. Then she turned around on the bench and almost fell off when she saw Troy standing there in the door frame. "Jesus Troy! YOu scared me!" She yelled in a whisper.

Troy chuckled, he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry, i really am. You're a great singer. I'm glad you like my piano."

"You play?" Sharpay's eyes widened with shock. "Can i hear?"

Troy smiled and sat down next to her. "But can i hear another song?"

Sharpay blushed, he really like her singing. She slowly nodded, "Uhm what do you want me to sing."

Troy picked up a couple music sheets and placed them infront of her. "It's something i wrote awhile back. Do you mind?"

Sharpay shook her hand and began to play the song, it surprised her when he started to sing. His voice was beautiful, he sang with much feeling like she did with her songs. She tried to focus herself on the music sheet infront of her, even though she could probaly play it without looking. Her part to sing with him was coming up, the words started to flow out of her mouth.

Hmm yea Hey Yea

Can You imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream I'd wish this moment Was ours to own it And that it would never leave Then i would thank that star That made our wish come true (come true) oh yeah Cause he knows that Where you are is where I should be too

Right here, Right now I'm looking at you and My Heart loves the view Cause you mean everything

When he sang that last line Sharpay's eyes locked on his his dark blue ones. They connected right there and then, Andrew didn't cross her mind once during the song. It was like they were the only two in the house. Troy was just so freakin' fine! He was amazing, even though she'd just met him twelve hours ago. It scared her, alot. But she couldn't stop singing with him.  
Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow Can wait for some other Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me

If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We already proved it was But that two thousand one hundred twenty three hours, Blend in the universe Gonna make everything In our whole world change (it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that Where we are will never be the same oh no

Right here, Right now I'm looking at you and My Heart loves the view Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow Can wait for some other Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me

Oh we know it's coming And it's coming fast (As long as there's You and me)  
(Oh yeah)  
So lets make the our Second last, make it last!

Right here, Right now I'm looking at you and My Heart loves the view Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow Can wait for some other Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me (you and me)

Ohh you and me

"But right now there's you and me" Troy whispered the last part of the song close to her ear. He felt her shiver against his shoulder, then they turned to eachother and put their lips on one another. It was a little sweet kiss at first but then he put his hand around her cheek and pulled her in to deepen the kiss. Fire works shot off in eachothers mouth, Troy pushed his tounge into her mouth. For a minute she was making out with him until her tounge went still and she pushed away from him, jumping off the bench and holding onto the wall with both hands. She couldn't believe what she just did. SHe cheated on her wonderful boyfriend, Andrew didn't deserve that and thats why she pushed away. Sharpay eyes were closed and her sweaty hands were on the wall,  
a minute later she opened her eye's and whispered, "No! I-i can't." With that she ran out the door and down the hallway, but instead of going up stairs she ran out the front door and to the beach.

Troy loved his and sharpay's kiss, it was everything he hoped it would be and much much better. But then he realized how wrong it was, Andrew was her boyfriend and he doesn't deserve to be cheated on. "Shit!" Then he slammed the piano key's cover. (A.N: Lol idk what its called ;D) Things were gonna get more complicated and awkward.

One thing Troy knew was that he wanted and needed Sharpay.

~Okay so what did you readers think? I hope there is people reading this story. So i really wanted to do a story where Troy had his own boat and loved sailing but there's too many people with that idea so i decided to do this one. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Don't you just love Troypay? If not i don't think you should read this coz im a Troyella HATER! Damn proud of it to!  
-Lol. I really would like your reviews, im not greedy but i wanna know whatcha think ;b xoxo,, MaryKristin~


	2. A deffinate attraction

Sorry readers i just got the time to update. Hope you like this chapter...(:

Sharpay ran out of the beach house in tears, after she got a good few yards away she stopped running. Her sobs were getting louder, she ended up sitting under a bridge over the sand and ocean. Sharpay sat against a big rock and started wiping away her tears, what she'd just did with Troy was unexceptable and wrong. She couldn't believe she kissed Troy, a guy she barely met the day before. For five minutes she cried, she didn't know what to tell Andrew. He deserved the truth, but Sharpay was to selfish to tell him. One kiss wasn't going to ruin what she had with Andrew. After completely draining her sadness Sharpay slowly walked back to the house, walking along the beach with her feet in the water.

Andrew hurried down the stairs and into the livingroom where Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad were sitting and talking on the sofa. Everyone already looked comfortable with the house and new people. He was worried though when he didn't see Sharpay, "Hey guys where's Sharpay?" Everyone looked at him with hardly a concern.

Gabriella decided to answer her bestfriend, "Well she's not down here, i thought she was still sleeping with you."

"No, she wasn't in bed with me when i woke up." Andrew frowned, like a boyfriend he was concerned for his girlfriend. Then he heard Gabriella speak again, but to someone that was coming behind him, when he turned arond Troy was coming out from the hallway.

"Hey Troy have you seen Sharpay?" Gabriella asked Troy who had looked sad and deep in thought.

Troy was startled by everyone and then cleared his throat. "Uhh no i haven't. She might've gone for a walk on the beach though." It was hard for him to look Andrew in the eyes, he knew Andrew didn't deserve what him and Sharpay did.

"Yeah, probaly. Hey Gabs you wana go help me find her?" Andrew asked his best girl friend, she smiled and jumped off the couch. "Of course, you coming to Tay?"

"Yeah why not, i reallyy want to take a walk on the beach and explore." She chirped and followed them out of the house. They all decided to walk down the beach, looking for her.  
Andrew wasn't mad that she'd went on a walk but upset that she didn't tell him or ask him to join her.

"Maybe she went up to the peir, we should check." Taylor offered.

Gabriella looked at her and smirked, "You just wana go up there and check out the cute guys!"

"Duh! and to find Sharpay of course..." Taylor smiled and linked arms with Gabi before hurrying up to the pier. Totaly leaving Andrew behind, but he sighed and followed behind him. They started looking for Sharpay in stores and food places but there was no sign of her.

-ooo-

Sharpay walked up to the beach house and walked in, expecting to see everyone in the livingroom. It made her upset when she saw nobody around and that it was extremely quiet.  
"Andrew?" She hollered, "Gabs... Taylor?" Sharpay frowned when hearing no answer, she started walking up the stairs when Troy came walking down at the same time. He tried to force a smile but then noticed she was crying, "Shar, are you okay?" Troy asked, now on the same step as her.

"What'd you just call me?" She hissed, her harsh tone flooding to his ears. The guy she kissed and barely knew had a nic name for her. That wasn't going to work for her.

"I'm sorry, Shar I-" He looked in her huge brown eyes that weren't afraid to show sadness and shame.

Sharpay roughly placed her hand on his chest, making him stop and move away from her. "Don't you dare." Then she quickly ran up the rest of the stairs and slammed her door when she got inside. Sharpay had no more tears left to cry, instead she started packing her suitcase. Sharpay didn't have many clothes out of her suitcase yet so it wasn't a long taske, while she was in the bathroom getting her toiletries someone walked in the room.

Andrew was told by Troy that she was up in her room, but thats all. He hurried up the stairs and went in their room, "Sharpay? Pay are you in here?"

Sharpay relaxed when she heard Andrew's voice and ran back into the room and into his arms. He tightened his grip around her and then said, "Pay, are you okay? Why are you packing your suitcase?" He pulled away from her so he could look into her eyes.

"I-I just don't want to be here. I wana be in my own home, in my own bed with you, i want yo go back to how it was." She cried.

"Oh. What happened Pay? Why does it look like you'been crying." Andrew was stroking the side of her arm while he looked into her brown eyes. "Nothing, I'm sorry I'm just missing Ryan."

Andrew smiled and carressed her cheek, "I love you Pay. But you need to be honest with me."

"I'm being honest." Lie. "I just wanted to clear my head I'm sorry i didn't tell you." Sharpay lied again, it surprised her that it was so easy.

Andrew nodded and hugged her again, "I love you."

"I love you too." She mumbled into his shirt, it felt awful to lie but it was only way to keep them both from getting hurt. And she swore to herself that it was just a one time thing.  
There would be no more kissing Troy, it would be best to ignore him. After they let go about five minutes later, Andrew and Sharpay went back downstairs to join the others. Her friends were outside playing volley ball.

"Mind if we join?" Andrew asked, his fingers were tightly entertwined with Sharpay's. She seemed to hide behind him though, it bothered her that Troy was right infront of her sweaty and shirtless. His six pack looked sexy yet soft, and his darkblue swim trunks made his eyes look even bluer. Andrew ended up breaking up her thoughts, "Pay, do you want to play."

Sharpay couldn't help look at Troy who had a tiny smirk on his face, then quickly looked back to Andrew "Yeah, you know thats my sport." She winked at him and walked over to the girls side. They looked glad to see her smiling. "First one to 15 wins." Sharpay said and got the ball from Gabi.

"You're on, lets go." Chad yelled, knee;s bent and ready to hit the ball.

Sharpay tossed the ball up in the air and spiked it, easily going to over the net and to Troy's side in the left corner. She smirked, watching him dive for it and missing it epic-ly. Troy ended in the sand on his stomach. He frowned at the ball laying there in the sand then picked it up, damn she was too cute when she played volleyball. He looked at her, she was wearing a pair of white shorts and a red tanktop with white sunglasses. He knew that thinking about a taken girl was wrong but there was no stopping him, now. As the game went on the boys started winning. The ending score was 15 to 13, and the girls took the win.

"Good job baby." Andrew said, lifting her up into a hug and then gently letting her down.

She smiled, and when she saw Troy looking at her from the corner of her eye Sharpay got on her tippy-toes and began making out with Andrew. It was the most passionate kiss they've shared. When she pulled away she walked back inside the house, leaving Andrew and Troy speechless. 'Take that Troy.' She mumbled evily then went into the living room and joined her bestfriends.

"So, whats the real reson you stormed out this morning?" Gabriella questioned, one of her eyebrows was raised.

Sharpay sighed, taking a seat on the couch. "I told you, i just wanted to clear my head."

"Mhmm, so it had nothing to do with Troy?" Taylor butted in, looking just as curious.

Busted. She had to tell them now since they were suspecting something. Lying to her bestfriend's would be terrible and she didn't want that, "Okay it does, but you can't tell Andrew.  
Please Gabi you need to promise me you won't tell Andrew. Mums the word." She eyed her friends seriously.

"Okay fine. I don't tell him everything, Pay." Gabriella said deffensively. "What happened?"

"Me and Troy... well we, kissed!" Sharpay whispered, gasping at how terrible it sounded.

Taylor and Gabi looked at eachother, "What? When did this happen?"

"This morning, after we sang." Sharpay mumbled, sadly.

"You sang with him? Troy sings? Wow i would've never thought-"

Sharpay groaned, "Gabs don't you see, I cheated on Andrew! And then when he asked me what happened i lied, i lied to him!"

"Calm down, Pay. It was just one mistake! Just let this go, it met nothing right?" Gabi asked Sharpay, not really upset in her bestfriend.

"No! Of course not, i just feel guilty... What am i going to do?" Sharpay asked.

Taylor stood up, "Nothing. Just stay away from him."

"Andrew?" She said.

"No stupid, Troy..." Gabriella said standing up. "Now why don't you go with me and Tay up to the pier."

Sharpay sighed, "Yeah okay."

The girls grabbed their purses and headed for the pier, but before leaving she went out back to where Andrew, Chad and Troy were sitting in lawn chairs. "Me and the girls are going shopping we'll be back before dinner k?"

"Alright bye." He smiled.

Sharpay bent down, knowing that her ass was in full view of Troy and she gave her boyfriend another great kiss. "Bye." Then she was gone.

Troy winced, she was doing that to him on purpose. She started flaunting herself and making out with her boyfriend when she knew he was watching. What was her problem, he thought. It was definately breaking him down and turning him on.

"You're one lucky dude, Andrew. Isn't he Troy." Chad asked, wearing that stupid grin on his face.

"Yeah, she seems like the perfect girl." Troy said, planting a fake smile pon his face. Then started to get up out of his chair, before going inside Andrew spoke up.

"Hey do you know what was bugging Sharpay earlier on? When i found her in her room she was packing her things and crying." Andrew asked, concerned.

Sharpay wanted to leave. God, that kiss really screwed her up. He needed to find some way to appologize and make things work. "Uh no man, i just saw her come in and go up to her room. Sorry."

"Its fine. " Andrew took a sip of his lemonade and closed his eyes, thinking of Sharpay. At least she was probaly having fun with Gabi and Taylor.

The girls went to a few of the shops on beach, trying on clothes, shoes and dresses. Each girl had bought something new, but still spent their money wisely. Sharpay got a simple white sundress which needed a color tanktop to go under and then bought a pair of brown sunglasses. Gabi also bought a sundress but it was pink with white polka-dots on it, and white sunglasses. And for Taylor she bought a cute new bathing suit and cover-up, it showed off her cute and curvy figure. After shopping the girls went to a burger shack and ate lunch. They were having a great girls day out, sharing laughs and mentioning old memories. Around four o' clock they wrapped up their shopping day and went home. "We're back!" Gabi yelled in the house.

"Hey guys, have fun?" Andrew came in and greeted his girlfriend with a kiss.

Sharpay looked up to her boyfriend, "Loads. What'd you do while i was gone?"

"Watched t.v with the guys, played some hoops, just guy stuff." He kissed her forehead, "What'd you buy?"

"A sundress and a pair of sunglasses." She smiled, they were sitting on the couch.

Andrew laughed, "Seriously Pay? Another pair, you already have like two of each color..."

"Well you know how girls love a bunch of shoes? Well my thing is sunglasses, which is better since they arent as expensive." She said.

He smiled, "Thank goodness for that, huh?"

Sharpay laughed. Then stopped when she saw Troy walking out of the bathroom in only a towel around his waist. Where the couch was you could see the hallway upstairs. It was going to be hard living in a house of with Troy. She was just gonna have to be strong. "Hey babe, why don't we take a walk on the beach?"

"Uh that'd be great Shar but-"

"But what?" She asked confused, her eyebrow was cocked upward.

"Well me and the guys were gonna go have guys night out? Is that okay Pay, i can cancel if you want." Andrew said, not wanting her to be mad.

"No, no i wouldn't want you to miss boy's night. Go have fun, kay?" She smiled, giving her permission. Andrew kissed her cheek and jumped off the couch, meeting Chad and Troy by the front of the door.

"When will you be back?" Sharpay asked, trying her best not to look at Troy. She could smell his scent and it flooded her nostrils, he had on darkblue fitted jeans with a black button down shirt rolled at the sleeves. There was without a doubt he looked gorgeous, but she wasn't aloud to think that.

"Uh not sure, we'll call you." Chad said getting out his keys. "Kay lets go." Troy followed Chad out the door and so did Andrew who shut the door behind him. They got in Chad's jeep and headed to the restraunt. First they planned to play some games like darts and pool, then dinner and maybe a movie. Since they were all underaged no parties would be available to them.  
Andrew beat both of them at pool but Chad wiped the floor with them in darts. As for Troy he couldn't allow himself to have fun, he felt bad that Sharpay was uncomfortable in the house.  
She was feeling guilty for something he did, and it wasn't right. Troy decided to leave guys night early, "Eyy guys i think im gonna walk home, im not feeling well."

"Oh are you guna be okay? Should we go with you." Andrew asked.

It disgusted him that Andrew was so nice, when all he wants is his girlfriend. "Yeah im sure, i just want alittle time to myself."

"Alright man. see ya back at the house." Chad said and then threw his dart.

Troy stepped out into the crisp warm weather, the smell of the ocean filling his nose. He walked down the beach, thinking about how he was going to apologize to Sharpay. When he got back to the house all the lights were off, Troy walked in and almost passed out. Sharpay was in looking in the fridge, all he could see was her short pink polka-dotted shorts and white tanktop from behind. He shut the door behind him causing her to jump and turn around, Troy saw the anger in her eyes. Troy took this time, since they were technically alone and hurried into the kitchen. "Sharpay i really need to talk to you."

"Too bad." She hubbed and slammed the fridge. "Where's chad and Andrew?"

Troy sighed, "I didn't feel good so i walked home early."

"Oh." She stammered, her arms crossed and hands squeezing them. "We have nothing to talk about."

Troy took a couple steps closer to her, "I want us to start over. Forget what happened and be friends."

"And what if i can't do that?" Sharpay asked, she could hear his heart racing and feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Troy looked puzzled, "Why? Why can't we just be friends and start over?"

"Because!" She cried. It was so hard for her to hold back, she felt compelled to him and wanted his touch. "I'm not strong enough." She finaly choked out.

It was hard to see her expression in the dark but he knew she was torn, it seemed like she wanted him. And he wanted her to. His next move was probal his most biggest mistake, Troy placed his hand on her cheek and brought her up to his lips yet again. The feeling was amazing, and neither of them were about to let go. Sharpay walked backwards into the fridge pulling him him as close as possible, torso to torso. They both felt that burning sensation in their lower abdomen, it made Sharpay curl her toes into her fuzzy pink slippers. Troy was in control, he licked hwe bottom lip and nibbled it alittle before getting access to her to mouth and tounge. They both fought for dominance, she was trying to take charge but with his kissing made her weak in the knee's. Troy noticed her getting weak so she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, then turned around and set her against the counter. The heat and passion was taking over both of them, it was almost too late to stop. But something went through Troy's head and made him pull back and breath heavely, her eyes had nothing but desire in them. "Shar." He moaned. "You.  
Don't. Want. to. !"

Sharpay looked into those deep blue eyes that seem to drown her when she looks into them. "I-I need you, Troy." Then she launched at him and gave the most passionate kiss, slipping her tounge in his mouth and biting his bottom lip before breaking away to breath.

"Just friends, Shar. Nothing more." Troy whispered sadly and gave her once last kiss on the lips before going up the stairs. He couldn't believe he just did that, but he felt like it was best for everyone. I mean what would happen if they didn't stop? Sharpay would just hate herself and him in the morning. It just wouldn't be fair. Troy laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Soon enough he was in his dreamland, thinking of his angel- Sharpay.

'What the fuck just happened?' Sharpay screamed in her mind. She just stood there, speechless and unable to move. Then if things could get worse, Chad and Andrew came waltzing in, happy and just like the best of friends.

Andrew noticed Sharpay standing there in the kitchen like a zombie, "Babe, are you okay?"

"Uh yeah." She mumbled even though she clearly wasn't. "I'll meet you up in a couple of minutes." Sharpay choked out.

"Okay, come up soon." He smiled at her and followed Chad upstairs.

Sharpay had one hand clasped around the lump in her throat when she nodded. And finaly slipped to the floor silently crying. Her empty body leaning against a cabnet, what was going on with her? Did she just try to sleep with Troy? She didn't know what she would've done if they didn't stop. And good thing since Andrew came in the house five minutes later. That would have been horrific and terrible. But the events that happened tonight was anything but a one time thing. She felt connected to him and on a higher level that she's never been on with Andrew. This was definately scary, and overwhelming but this wasn't going to be the end. Sharpay had strong feelings for Troy and no matter how much she pushed them away it was always going to be there. 'I'm totaly screwed.' She mumbled to herself and went on upstairs to sleep with Andrew.

So how do you like my story so far? Uhm if there's any readers out there, i hope ;b Loved the steamy Troypay in this chapter...(: Please please R&R! alright its 4am and this chapter took me four hours i need sleep. Love, Mary-Kristin...3 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay i'm so glad you're liking my story! I'm trying to update fast coz im sadly going back to school next weeek...): It'll be so hard updating once i start getting homework and sports. Alrighty here's the next chapter...(:

The next couple of weeks Sharpay went on like nothing happened, and so did Troy. They did try to talk as friends but not very much, and she made sure they'd never be alone. Her friends didn't no what happened that night with Troy and she decided to keep it that way. Andrew was just as sweet, he'd been taking walks on the beach with her and going to the movies. Sharpay was starting to enjoy her summer.

"Hey babe, are you ready for the fair?" Andrew asked Sharpay while he walked into the bedroom.

Sharpay came out of the bathroom in the white sundress she bought and a lime green tanktop underneath which showed off her cleavage. "Yep, all ready. Is everyone already down stairs?"

"Yeah so we better get going." He smiled and shut their bedroom door before heading down the stairs. Gabi, Taylor, Chad and Troy were all waiting at the door. "Alright lets go."

Chad sighed, "Finaly! Thought you got lost up there princess."

Sharpay smirked, then walked out with the others. Since they were in walkings distance no one got in the car they just walked through the beach and up to the party. You could see the big ferris wheel and other rides. People were already there, enjoying their time and playing games. The girls decided to go on the ferris wheel while the guys walked around and played some games. "So how are things with Andrew?" Gabriella asked while they were sitting down at a picnic table.

Sharpay finished her bite of pretzel and took a drink before answering, "Really great acually."

"Good." She smiled and ripped off a piece of Sharpay's pretzel.

"So have you guys done it yet?" Taylor said without laughing, surprisingly.

Sharpay almost spit the soda out of her mouth. "What? No, he's christain Taylor. Remember no sex before marriage!"

"Oh, sucks for you!" Taylor giggled.

She was definately uncomfortable with the subject, "Hey guys why don't we go play some games?"

"I have a better idea." Gabi squealed.

Sharpay turned around to see what she was staring at, there was a big stage set up with drums, guitars, and a mic. "Oh no, i'm not singing infront of everyone!"

"Awhh come on, Pay! You're a great singer. Please please pleeease!" Her friends whined in unison. "Its open mic, that means anyone can sing."

Sharpay stood up and through away her trash, "No! I'm not singing and thats final."

"Do you want us to tell Andrew about your little relations with Troy?" Gabi asked.

"YOu wouldn't!" She screetched and appalled. Her facial expression had dropped into a frown, and her arms were crossed.

"Yes we would." Taylor retorted. "Come on, just one song Pay."

All of a sudden a short fat guy came on stage and walked up to the mic. "Hey ya'll, welcome to the O.C's beach fair. I hope you're enjoying your time and now we're taking people to sing. Any takers yet?"

"Yes, right here. SHe wants to sing!" Gabi and Taylor yelled from the crowd and pointed to Sharpay's head.

"Wow, alrighty miss if you'd like to come up. The mic's all yours." The guy said, looking into the crowd at her.

Sharpay turned a deep pink in the cheeks, she really wanted to sing but it was nerve wracking. But she had to do it, her friends were being serious about telling Andrew. She nodded and slowly walked through the crowd and onto the stage and up to the mic. The guy gave her a smile and whispered to her 'Sing whatever you like.' She nodded and told the bad what she was singing. Then stepped back up to the mic. "Uh hi guys. My name is Sharpay, and i will be singing a song called 'How do you love someone.'"

Everyone in the crowd was anxious to hear her sing. And the guys were shocked to see her on stage, Troy was almost certain that he was the only one that knew she could sing. He was glad that she'd wanted to sing. Finaly the music began, it was a very intense beat at first and then she started to sing.

Momma never taught me how to love,  
Daddy never taught me how to feel,  
Momma never taught me how to touch,  
Daddy never showed me how to heal.

Momma never set a good example,  
Daddy never held momma's hand,  
Momma found everything hard to handle,  
Daddy never stood up like a man.

I've walked around broken,  
Emotionally frozen,  
Gettin' it on,  
Gettin' it wrong

Everyone was loving her song and cheering. She looked like she was born to sing, and loved every second. The feeling was magical to her, it was the best feeling ever. Even though it was a sad song she still sang with a huge smile, especially when she looked to her friends and then the guys. Troy had a smile on his face like he was happy for her, and he was.

How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone.

I was always the chosen child,  
The biggest scandal I became,  
They told me I'd never survive,  
But survival's my middle name.

I've walked alone,  
Hoping,  
Just barely coping,  
Gettin' it on,  
Gettin' it wrong.

How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone.

It's hard to talk,  
To say what's deep inside,  
It's hard to tell,  
The truth when you've always lied.

How do you love someone without getting hurt,  
How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,

How do you love someone,  
And make it last,  
How do you love someone,  
Without tripping on the past,  
So far in my life,  
Clouds have blocked the sun,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone,  
How do you love,  
How do you love someone.

"Someone." Sharpay whispered the last word of the song and then the music stopped and people started screaming with joy. They loved her song which made Sharpay feel invincable.  
"Thank you so much!" She said through the microphone and walked off the stage. Her friends were there to give her a huge hug.

"YOu were great Pay. Everyone loved you!" Gabi squealed, while hugging her.

"Really, thanks Gabs. Where's the guy's?" Sharpay asked, breaking free from her. Then all of a sudden she saw Andrew pop out of the crowd with Troy and Chad behind him.

"YOu were phenominal babe! I didn't know you could sing?" Andrew said giving her a quick hug, he was acually kind of sad that his girlfriend of two years never told him.

Sharpay looked down to her feet, "I don't know, sorry."

"It's fine." He kissed her cheek and said, "Why don't we go play some games together?"

Sharpay looked around at everyone, especially Troy who was trying his best not to look at them. "Ya, that'd be great." Andrew took her hand and led her to the games. She took one last look at her friends, and Troy who was also looking at her. Sharpay felt really bad for Troy, but she had a boyfriend who wasn't worth giving up.

They left the fair together around eight, it was already starting to get dark and people were leaving also. When they got back to the house Chad anounced that he was 'hittin the jacuzi'  
and so did Taylor and Gabi. As for Sharpay she went upstairs to take a bubble bath, it surprised her when Andrew decided to hang out with Troy on the couch but she said ok. The hot water and bubbles was exactly what she wanted at the momment, her day was exhausting. After twenty minutes she got out and got dressed in a silk, black nightie and slipped downstairs. Everyone greeted her and she took a seat on the couch next to Andrew. He wrapped his arm around her, "Hey did ya enjoy your bubble bath?"

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah i did. So do you guys know what you wana do for dinner?"

"I don't know, but i cannn-not cook so..." Chad said loudly making Taylor laugh.

Andrew let go of Sharpay's hand and stretched, "How about i pick us up a pizza?"

"Sounds good. Troy, girls do you mind having pizza?" Chad asked.

They shook their heads, and so Andrew went up to the nearest pizza shop and ordered two pizza's. He wasn't gone but fifthteen minutes, when he came back everyone was either watching t.v or out on the patio. After eating dinner the girls went their seperate ways up to the bedroom and the guys still hung out on the couch watching t.v. Chad started blabbing on about how great college was and all the parties there, since he'd be a softmore this year he knew already a lot. "It's gonna be tough not to chheat on your girl, man. All those horny teens and alcohol can put a damper on things."

"Nah, mine and Pay's relationship is solid. There's no way i'd want anyone else." Andrew said with a big smile.

Troy was being quiet, the comment of his and Sharpay's relationship being solid was stuck in his mind. Did she really forget about him? He was the one who stopped anything from happening but was it the right choice. Then Troy was brought out of his thoughts by Chad yelling at him, "Huh? What."

"Don't you think he'll have problems with the ladies. A new hottie comes to the school and every girl will be on the prowl." Chad laughed.

Troy had to laugh, his bestfriend was totaly right. "Just don't go to any parties without Sharpay."

"Right, gotcha." Andrew nodded his head. "So why aren't you with anyone?"

For a minute Troy needed to ask himself that, but he realized he can't find anyone else like Sharpay. "Guess i haven't found the right girl."

"I understand, i was totaly back in forth with other girls before i met Pay." Andrew said.

For some reason Troy winced when Andrew said that. Was there things he kept from Sharpay? He decided to forget about it and go upstairs, when he walked by Sharpay's room he heard her voice singing. Troy was curious and peeked through the slightly ajar door. Sharpay was sitting on her bead in her nightie, with a notebook on her lap. She was singing out a couple verses before noticing him watching her. "You can come in, Troooy!" And gigled at his newly blushed cheeks.

Troy nodded and walked in her room and over to the bed, "You did great at the fair today."

It was Sharpay's turn to blush, just a hint of pink rising in her cheeks. "Oh thanks."

He smiled his most desirable smile, "How'd it feel? Ya know on stage singing infront of all those strangers."

"Well they weren't all strangers." She giggled. "But it was pretty nervewracking and amazing at the same time." Sharpay took her feet out of indian style and streched her legs. A slight moan escaped her lips and she smiled in Troy's direction.

"I better be going." Troy mumbled and started to get up, but then Sharpay yanked his arm back. He tried his hardest to ignore the feeling he got touching her.

"No, wait can i ask you something?" Batted her eyelashes until he nodded. "Do you like my friend?"

Troy got a confused look on his face, "Taylor? I think Chad's already taken her."

Sharpay pushed his arm playfully, "Nooo Dummy, Gabriella?"

It never really occured to him that Gabriella was single and beautiful, he was always too busy staring at Sharpay. "Umm... i don't know. I guess i don't really know her that well, and we don't really talk. Why does she like me?"

"Mmm, maybe." She smiled, she thought getting Troy and girlfriend would make him happy. "You should ask her out or something..."

He was shocked, never thought she'd want him to go out with her friend. "Well i guesssss..."  
"Great! We can even double date... You, me Andrew and Gabs wouldn't that be fun?" She asked, the smile on her face was filled with happiness.

No. I do not want to go on a date where i'm going to be staring at you the whole time. Is what Troy wanted to say but instead nodded and put on the best fake smile he could. "Yeah that'd be great." He placed one of his hands on her middle thigh and squeezed before getting up. While walking to the door a huge (real) smile wore on his face, when he'd touched her there she shivered slightly and bit back a moan.

"NOt fair." Sharpay grumpled, just loud enough for him to here at the door and laugh. 'Was getting him a girlfriend really what i wanted? Oh well its just one date...right?' She thought to herself then put her head in a pillow and laid back on her bed. Trying to get out any feelings for Troy, her roomate.

-ooo-

In the morning, everyone slowly woke up on their own pace. Sharpay and Gabriella were the first ones to wake up, they both met eachother down in the kitchen. The girls were both glad it was quiet, no one else was up. While Sharpay started the pot of coffee, Gabi got down two mugs and got out the french vanilla creamer. After the coffee was poured , the girls went out back on the patio and started to talk. "I can't believe Troy asked me on a date last night! I was totaly shocked...and happy." She gigled.

Sharpay smiled at her, "Well lets just say someone gave him some insentive..."

"Aww thanks, Pay. But are you sure you won't be awkward for you." She asked her, Gabi wanted to make sure her bestfriend was alright with it.

No, it won't be. Sharpay sighed, "Of course, Gabs. I'm in love with Andrew, not Troy okay."

"Yay! That's good." Gabriella squealed, then noticed Taylor walking outside, "Hey Tay, guess what?"

"What?" she smiled sleepily, and took a seat across from the girls.

"Sharpay got Troy to go on a date with me!" Gabi almost screamed with excitment.

Taylor through Sharpay a 'oh really' look, and then looked back at Gabriella. "That's great Gabi! Where is he taking you?"

"Uhh well we're going to double date with Pay and Andrew. I think we're going out for dinner and a movie?" SHe said, still smiling.

"Cool. I'm so happy for you Gabi." Taylor cheered.

"Alright I'm going to go freshen up a bit, i'll see you guys soon." Gabi said, got out of her chair and headed to the sliding door.

Taylor waited until Gabriella inside and then spoke up, "Pay, are you sure you want to be going on a double date with them?"

Sharpay shrugged, laying back on the beach chair. " It should be fun."

"Mhmmm." Taylor mumbled. She knew right away that it was going to be tough for Sharpay. The way Troy and Sharpay looked at eachother was in more of a desired way. If Troy started having a girlfriend she didn't know if Sharpay would be cool with it, most likely no.

Sharpay put on a purple, babydoll styled, dress and slipped into a pair of fancy flip flops. Her makeup was done perfectly and her blonde hair had soft curls in them. When she came down the stairs Troy's eyes imediatley looked at her. He tried not to stare but when she gave him a quick smile his knee's began to weaken. Of course she went over by Andrew and walked out of the house with him. The four of them got in the car and drove to the resteraunt, it wasn't very crowded so they got in right away. They asked for a table, Sharpay and Troy ended up across from eachother and so did Andrew and Gabriella.

"Hi I'm Antonio and I will be your server today. What can i get you to drink?" A tall and relatively handsome man asked, a pin and notepad ready in hand.

"Uh I'll just have water." Sharpay smiled, then looked down at the menu. "Same." Gabriella said.

"Coke for me." Troy said to the waiter and then looked across the table aat Sharpay. The dress she was wearing gave him a pretty good view of her breasts. Troy groaned to himself,  
it was going to be hard to keep his eyes away.

After the food got there everyone enjoyed their meal silently. It was good there was a soft band planning music in the background or else it'd be dead silent. Troy was trying his hardest to talk with Gabriella but she didn't seem like the girl for him. When all of them were finishing up their food a brillant idea came into his head. He smirked to himself and then looked at Gabriella, "Would you like to dance?"

Gabriella's eye's lit up and she smiled, "Of course."

He nodded, took her hand in his and lead her to the dance floor. Troy hand's rested on her hips as hers made it up behind his neck. They swayed to the rthyme, just like high schoolers and he acually enjoyed it. Troy also noticed Sharpay and Andrew coming on the dance floor, but Andrew had one hand on her were basically just wrapped around eachothers waists. The plan to get Sharpay jealous he thought had worked. After a couple of dances both the couple's went back to their seats and sat down.

"I have to use the restroom, would you like to go with me Pay?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay got up out of her seat, "Sure." She followed her friend into the bathroom and walked over to the mirror. "So are you having a good time? Sharpay asked.

Gabriella smiled, "Yesss! Oh my Troy is just amazing, I'm so glad you encouraged him to ask me out!"

Sharpay sighed, "Of course, thats what friends are for."

"And i really think he might like me." Gabriella said while putting on lip stick.

'Are you kidding me? The only reason he asked you to dance was to get me jealous!' Sharpay thought in her head. Oh no why am i acting like this, am i jealous? All these thoughts were going through her head. Then she realized Gabi was looking at her puzzled. "Oh that's really great, Gabs." It was good that her friend was happy but deep down she felt sad.

The girls finished up in the restroom and went back to their table. Everything was already cleaned off the table and the guys were sitting quietly. "Ready to go babe?" Andrew asked when he saw Sharpay was back.

"Sure." She smiled at him and then took a quick glance at Troy. He was whispering into Gabi's ear which made her giggle. "Are you guys coming?" Sharpay raised her eyebrow at them, Troy specifically.

"We'll catch up with you guys later, me and Gabs are gonna take a walk on the beach." Troy smiled at Sharpay, this little scheme of his was definately even grabbed Gabi's hand to make Sharpay wince.

"Alright, come on Pay." He pulled her by the waist to the entrance. Andrew had no clue that Sharpay was upsetted, and didn't notice her look back at them before they left. When they got back to the beach, she told him she had an upset stomach and went up to bed early.

Sharpay groaned as she plopped down on her bed in the dark. All she wanted was to be alone and in peace. It was hard not to think about what her roomies were doing. Deep down she knew he was doing it out of spite. But what good would that do for him? Troy was the one who turned her down that night in the kitchen, why was he still trying to punish her? Finaly she calmed down and went out on the balcony. It was the cool breeze on her cheeks that made her sink into the chair. For awhile she stared up at the stars, watching stars always made her smile.  
Then she heard Troy and Gabi coming up the path, Sharpay couldn't help but spy on them.

Troy took Gabriella for a walk on the beach, they talked about them selves. He had to admit she was a pretty intresting person but still not his angel, the one he could stare at for the rest of his life and not get tired. That girl was Sharpay. When they got closer to the door Troy noticed Sharpay on the balcony and decided to take Gabi in his arms and really kiss her. Troy made it just one long kiss that would piss Sharpay off. After he let go of Gabriella they both walked inside the house and made their seperate ways.

Sharpay walked back into her room and laid down next to Andrew. A few tears fell from her brown orbs, she knew it was wrong to be jealous of Gabriella. It wasn't fair to her caring and devoted boyfriend. As she laid their in his arms Sharpay couldn't sleep, her and Andrew's relationship was on her mind. All the months she's had with Andrew shouldn't be ruined because of some feelings. But were they just feelings? She was very restless that night, last minute she decided to put on her black bikini and slip out to the jacuzi. The hot water and bubbles seemed to relax her muscled, and her eyes were closed.

Troy cleared his throat, making Sharpay open her eyes and look at him. "May I join you?"

Sharpay nodded, then leaned back against the jacuzi and closed her eyes. She had no intentions on talking to him, right now she blamed him for all of her feelings towards him. But as he sat down in the hot tub Troy's leg brushed against hers. The feeling was like an electric shock that went from her toes to her fingers. She didn't realize she'd shivered, but heard Troy chuckle lightly. And Sharpay's eye's shot open, she saw Troy smirking and started to get out.

Even though Troy liked the view of her body he wanted her to stay with him. "Why are you leaving when i just got out here?"

Sharpay sighed, "I didn't come out here to socialize, Troy. And I'm tired."

"Are you sure about that?" He mumbled curiously.

"What? Of course i am." She tried to sound stern but it came out in a sqeaky voice, making him laugh again and swim over to her. Sharpay gulped and sinked back into the water.

"You know what i think? YOu can't seem to be around me without wanting me." Troy whispered seductively, making sure he kept his distance. For now.

Sharpay's eyes were wide, "N-no I just want some sleep."

"I don't think your tired Shar." He said, inching himself alittle closer to her.

When his voice spoke her nic name it made her groan, just enough that he could hear. Troy raised his eye brows, "And you love when i say your nic name, Shar." He said his little name for her in his most desirable voice. Troy smirked and put his hand on her thigh, moving his hand gently higher.

Sharpay bit back her moans and stared his strait in the eyes. His seductive ways were starting to really get to her, but she still had alittle will power left. "Wh-why are you doing this? You're the one who said we're nothing but friends."

Her words went in one of Troy's ears and out the other. Since Troy's hand was still there he gave it a quick squeeze up at the top of her thigh.

When he squeezed her thigh Sharpay let out an unwanted moan from her lips. From then on she was gone, she was all his. Nothing mattered at the momment besides being with and touching Troy.

"Exactly." Troy whispered on her neck, brushing his lips up her neck and then smashing them onto her lips for a sloppy kiss. Imediately he pushed his tounge into her mouth with no effort whatsoever. He was the one in control as their tounge's danced in rhyme. Troy moved his body against hers and slipped two fingers in her soaking wet core.

Sharpay let out a gasp. "What are you doing to me?" She moaned uncontrollably as she felt herself tighten up and grasped onto the back of Troy's soaking wet hair.

Troy smirked at her, it felt so good to please her and he felt his erection coming on. But before he continued he remembered that she was a virgin. All of a sudden he stopped kissing her and looked her seriously. "Shar, I-i" He stammered, trying to muster up the right words.

"Make love to me, Troy." She whispered, looking into his deep blue eyes for assurance. She wanted nothing more in this life right now but to be connected with Troy, on the most intimate level. Sharpay pulled him in closer to her and kissed his lips passionately. "I need you, inside of me now." Sharpay groaned as she pushed him down to her chest.

Troy obeyed and started licking her right breast, he moved the suit out of the way and bit her nipple lightly. Then did the same with her other one, small moans escaped her lips as he did that. Once again he looked up into her eyes for reassurance.

Sharpay looked into his eyes and kissed him intensly out of nowhere. I guess that was his answer. Then she got confident and grabbed onto the band of his trunks, pulling them down in a fast pace. Once they were at his knee's Troy stepped out of them. Next, it was his turn to grab onto her bikini bottoms. Sharpay lifted up so he could pull them off, at the same pace.

She felt his long erection on her thigh and outter lips, "Please, Troy!" Sharpay groaned in his ear and then nibbled on it.

Troy nodded, still alittle nervous. But he counted to three in his head and then thrusted into her. Right away he kissed her, catching her scream of pleasure in his mouth which almost made him give out right then. They started moving in a faster motion, her hands her squeezing the back of his hair while he grabbed her ass, pulling her all the way onto his manhood.

"Troy, Oh Troooy." Sharpay moaned, her eyes were closed tightly.

He sucked on her neck and then groaned, "Sharrrr. Uhhhhh." And kissed her french style, loving and savoring the taste of her mouth. This was going to be something he'd never forget. As they climaxed and let go together Troy felt automatically connected in even an emotional way. He was still inside of her and turned her around so he was against the jacuzi with Sharpay laying on his chest. She laid ontop of him and enjoyed hearing his heart beat. Once it got back to normal, she slowly lifted out of him and grabbed her bikini bottoms.

Troy looked at her and was starting to worry about the silence. He now feared she would hate him and they'd never have a shot. But before getting out Sharpay swam over to him and kissed him gently. That kiss almost took his breath away, it showed him that she wanted to be with him and that she was going to break up with Andrew. That kiss meant everything to Troy, as she walked back into the beach house he sighed happily and sat there for a few more minutes.

Troy was finaly going to be with his angel, but is that really even possible?

Oooh la-la that was one steamy chapter...(-; I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry to all the younger readers...Its been taking me a long time to update so sorry if this is all i get up for awhile. Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
